Dark Contract with the Yamimakai
の | romaji_name = Yamimakai no Keiyakusho | trans_name = Contract with the Dark Demon World | image = DarkContractwiththeYamimakai-SDPD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Continuous | passcode = 45974017 | effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition, Ignition-like, Ignition-like | lore = Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Dark Contract with the Yamimakai" per turn, and only once that turn. ● During your Main Phase: You can target 1 "D/D" Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard; place it in your Pendulum Zone. ● During your Main Phase: You can place 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zone. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, durant votre Standby Phase : recevez 1000 points de dommages. Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 des effets suivants de "Contrat des Ténèbres avec le Yamimakai" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. ● Durant votre Main Phase : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre Pendule "D/D" dans votre Cimetière ; placez-le dans votre Zone Pendule. ● Durant votre Main Phase : vous pouvez placer 1 Monstre Pendule "D/D" face recto depuis votre Extra Deck dans votre Zone Pendule. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Standby Phase: Du erhältst 1000 Schaden. Du kannst nur 1 der folgenden Effekte von „Dunkler Vertrag mit dem Yamimakai“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. ● Während deiner Main Phase: Du kannst 1 „D/D“-Pendelmonster in deinem Friedhof wählen; lege es in deine Pendelzone. ● Während deiner Main Phase: Du kannst 1 offenes „D/D“-Pendelmonster von deinem Extra Deck in deine Pendelzone legen. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, durante la tua Standby Phase: subisci 1000 danni. Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Contratto Oscuro con lo Yamimakai" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Durante la tua Main Phase: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Pendulum "D/D" nel tuo Cimitero; mettilo nella tua Zona Pendulum. ● Durante la tua Main Phase: puoi mettere 1 Mostro Pendulum "D/D" scoperto dal tuo Extra Deck nella tua Zona Pendulum. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, durante sua Fase de Apoio: sofra 1000 de dano. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Pacto Obscuro com Yamimakai" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Durante sua Fase Principal: você pode escolher 1 Monstro Pêndulo "D/D" no seu Cemitério; coloque-o na sua Zona de Pêndulo. ● Durante sua Fase Principal: você pode colocar na sua Zona de Pêndulo 1 Monstro Pêndulo "D/D" com a face para cima do seu Deck Adicional. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, durante tu Standby Phase: tú recibes 1000 puntos de daño. Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Contrato Oscuro con el Yamimakai" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Durante tu Main Phase: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "D/D" en tu Cementerio; ponlo en tu Zona de Péndulo. ● Durante tu Main Phase: puedes poner en tu Zona de Péndulo 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "D/D" boca arriba en tu Deck Extra. | ja_lore = 「闇魔界の契約書」の①の効果は１ターンに１度しか発動できない。①：以下の効果から１つを選択してその効果を発動できる。 ●自分の墓地の「ＤＤ］Ｐモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを自分のＰゾーンに置く。 ●自分のエクストラデッキから表側表示の「ＤＤ」Ｐモンスター１体を自分のＰゾーンに置く。 ②：自分スタンバイフェイズに発動する。自分は１０００のダメージを受ける。 | ko_lore = "암흑 마계의 계약서"의 ①의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 이 효과를 발동할 수 있다. ●자신 묘지의 "DD(디디)" 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 놓는다. ●자신의 엑스트라 덱에서 앞면 표시의 "DD(디디)" 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 놓는다. ②: 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 발동한다. 자신은 1000 데미지를 받는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Dark Contract | supports_archetypes = D/D | action = * Places from Graveyard to Pendulum Zone * Places from Extra Deck to Pendulum Zone | life_points = Damages you | misc = Only 1 effect once per turn | database_id = 12230 }}